lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Helm's Deep
Disambiguation page "Honestly, no one will be excited to see the disambiguation! Disambiguations are for spelling mistakes in the search!!!" ~Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd (sic) Disambiguations have nothing to do with spelling mistakes in the search, perhaps you are talking about #REDIRECT-pages. Redirecting the more common search criteria to the actual page is a workaround if you have pages which names are difficult to spell. Disambiguation pages are used to express the difference between two different subjects with the same name. They are needed to tell people there are seperate articles on the other subjects with the same name as the article they're looking at. Check out a better example here. --Nognix 13:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *Instead of giving a link to the disambiguation, you could put a link to another genuine page [eg; Legolas (spell) ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 05:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) **Could you clarify what you mean with: "put a link to another genuine page"? Because that's exactly what the disambiguation pages are doing, they take you to a centralised "hub" from where you can then go to which article you want. Also, you being an admin on 7 different wiki's doesn't impress me at all since you don't state which wikis.--Nognix 23:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ***Its always best to link to the specific page one is trying to refer to, instead of a disambiguous page. As Gwaine said, disambiguous pages are primarily for searches to help one find what one's looking for when their several similarly named pages. I would know as an admin of five wikis, as stated on my user page. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 23:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hello Zeta, boasting about how much wikis your an admin on doesn't impress me either. I checked out the links on your profile and I was not impressed, your Stronghold wiki is in quite a bad shape and you also blantantly ignored some vandalism there, might want to check up on that, a quite big amount of vandalism on your other wikis as well there. Overall: I'm not impressed. But yeah, I guess you would most definitely know.--Nognix 00:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't blatantly ignored any vandalism, I just don't know about it, and I am not the primary admin of Stronghold Wiki anyway. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) No offence Nognix, but why do you have to be so negative? Is this about the proposed home page plate? Because I don't see why you have to be so argumental about every little thing that do!? And all this arguing about one word! Geez! If you want the "disambiguation" thing so badly then go ahead and put it back in! In the past I have shown you patient respect so I'd be expecting to get some back in the future... ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 13:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :My answer to this became way too long, if anyone is interested in seeing my response, please head over to Gwaine's talk page. This conversation has nothing to do with Helm's Deep anymore. --Nognix 18:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC)